


El nexo

by Im_a_shank



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Other, desierto, prueba de fuego, pruebas, scorch trials
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_shank/pseuds/Im_a_shank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué es peor que un loco, depresivo, al borde de la deshidratación? Cavilaciones de Newt durante el comienzo de la segunda prueba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El nexo

Atravesó el Trans-plana sin saber que sería la nueva prueba. Se preguntó si no fue mejor dejar que un penitente lo atrapara. _¡Shank! ¿Qué estás pensando?_ Ahora sonaba como Thomas, había pasado mucho tiempo con él.

¿De verdad extrañaba lo que dejaron atrás?

Había esperado tanto –demasiado- tiempo poder salir del maldito laberinto. Bien, lo mejor que pudo intentar no fue precisamente tirarse de las paredes, luciendo como un miertero depresivo. Pero eso era cosa del pasado, o por lo menos para todo su cuerpo a excepción de su pierna.

Ahora tenía cierta ¿esperanza?, lo que fuese, quería sobrevivir y demostrar que no tenía más miedo.

Siguió caminando perdido en sus cavilaciones, no había mucho que hacer en ese oscuro pasadizo. Oh sí, solo rogar a algún ente superior para que una de esas bolas de metal no lo escogiera como la siguiente víctima.

-¿¡Que paso!?- la voz de su nuevo líder resonó y luego la voz asustada de Thomas explico lo sucedido. ¿ _Qué paso Minho? Nada. Solo nos están atacando unas extrañas criaturas que te hacen un nuevo corte... de cuello, lindo ¿no?_

Gritos, sollozos, más gritos, quejas, maldiciones. El reconocía de quienes eran las voces. Había estado con ellos por 2 años. Pero no podía hacer nada, y sabía que nadie podría ayudarlo si le pasaba lo mismo. Menos Tommy. Tommy movería el mundo por intentar salvarte, quizás se sentía culpable por haber creado el laberinto y meterlos todos ahí. Quién sabe.

No quería juzgarlo, no recordaba nada, nadie podía asegurar cuales eran las circunstancias en la que se encontraban cuando crearon el laberinto, y por lo que deducía, Tommy solo debió ser un chico cuando entro a CRUEL, como todos ellos. 

-Alto- otra vez la melodiosa voz de Minho lo hizo volver a la realidad, aunque muy tarde pues igual tropezó con él, a lo cual recibió un empujón. 

- _Cuanta amabilidad, yo también te quiero Minho. Estúpido Garlopo_ \- fue lo que pensó, pero opto por guardar silencio. 

Luego de otros incidentes como: carne al rojo vivo cortesía de esas bolas de metal, quedar casi ciego por el sol del desierto y sentir como se drenaba todo el líquido de su cuerpo, al fin emprendieron la marcha. El túnel no fue más que un pequeño colador, un regalo quizás, de los creadores para evitar que los más débiles tuvieran una muerte mucho peor. 

_ -¡Que considerados!-  _

Pero muy sobre todo eso, en su interior se sintió animado, si no tuviera tanta sed quizás correría, aunque se viera ridículo por su renguera, saltaría y besaría a cada habitante. 

Posiblemente era la sobredosis de vitamina "D" por todo su cuerpo, o realmente ya era un crank completamente ido. Pero tenía la corazonada de que los habitantes lograrían pasar la prueba y salir adelante.  Esos eran los pensamientos del chico de cabellos amarillos como el mismo sol que los asediaba. 

– _Alguien tiene que ser el larcho que vea las cosas color rosa y mantenga serenos a esta banda de estúpidos shanks. Aunque sea el mismo estúpido que intento acabar con su vida_.- 

Definitivamente ya estaba demente solo por pensar así. 

Como si Thomas pudiese leer su mente, de repente puso su mano sobre el hombro de Newt, específicamente donde estaba el tatuaje.

Giro para ver a su amigo que no llevaba más la manta porque ya había oscurecido y sonrió, ¿por qué no sonreír? tenían la oportunidad de salvarse.

Luego miro al cielo estrellado y soltó una risa que sonó como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago por toda la arena que había alrededor.

Oh si, ya estaba loco, loco pero con fe. 

¿Había algo peor que eso? 

Claro que en ese momento Newt no sabía, ni podría adivinar cuál sería su futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aca, espero les haya gustado tanto como a Newt le gusta Thomas (?)


End file.
